Ride back
by enigma3120
Summary: After a prank on Hakuba, Shinichi is on his way home to Beika with Kaito on his heel. And we all know that phantom thieves can do many things without getting caught red handed. Slash, I don't know if it can be considered lemon, KaiShin.


**A/N: I had no idea why I did this… Did anyone here celebrate world otaku day last December 15?**

**Disclaimer: Every character here, Detective Conan, and Magic Kaito is Aoyama Gosho's.**

* * *

Shinichi sighed, the sound drowned out by the ratting of the arriving trains and chatter of the people around. Be it as it may, it didn't escape the notice of one magician standing beside the high school sleuth.

"C'mon, it wasn't _that_ bad." Kaito whined.

The smaller boy shot him a glare at the corner of his eye, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, if you consider dragging me all the way here to Ekoda, in the middle of a class even, just to help you with a prank, which I think made Hakuba-san's heart jump out of its rightful place, as not bad, then, no, it isn't." Shinichi all but huffed.

Kaito pouted at the remark—not really admitting that he hears sarcasm dripping out of it but chose to ignore it—and stood in front of his boyfriend. The detective looked the magician in the eye, slight irritation and annoyance visible at those sharp blue eyes. Kaito fought the urge to shiver at the attention he got from his lover. He _Loved _being the center of attention of those beautiful cerulean blue eyes, especially in their nightly encounters; he would do _anything_ to catch his attention.

"But you must admit, he looked so funny when he saw it." Kaito grinned at the blush that etched its way on the detective's cheeks.

"_The train will be arriving shortly. Please remain behind the yellow line…"_

Kaito looked down and realized he was near the edge and stepped beside Shinichi. The arriving train stopping their conversation briefly. As soon as the door opened, Kaito dragged Shinichi to the other side, weaving through the crowd with swift and experienced movements. Shinichi was not a bit surprised at this considering what his—the thought still made a tinge of pink appear on his cheeks—boyfriend has as a night job.

Spotting a space near the door, Kaito made his way there, pulling Shinichi along and positioning him in front of him so Shinichi was the one who can lean on the door. Since it was always the door at the other side that opens at stations, it was relatively safe, if someone would not accidentally press the emergency button and open the doors while the train is moving—that would be nasty. There was an alarm and the doors closed then the train started moving.

Shinichi settled with looking outside, facing his back at the magician who did not look guilty at all after his short lecture before they arrived at the train station, it was going to be a long ride back home, after all, Beika was hours away from Ekoda.

Kaito pouted at the back that was facing him. He knew Shinichi was angry and/or annoyed with him, but the blond git's reaction was just so priceless that he can't feel guilty about it. And besides, he was sure that the detective enjoyed it too. A grin made its way to the magician's mouth. Because—

The train stopped again and the doors opened, more people filed in the already packed train. Someone bumped Kaito—which is not that hard but he pretended it to be—which made the magician 'accidentally' lean close to Shinichi, his left arm supporting his body and preventing him to fall completely on the detective. Kaito beamed, the bump was not included but it made a perfect excuse.

Shinichi let out a soft, startled squeak when Kaito blew softly at his ear. His breath hitched—to his annoyance—when he felt Kaito's breath fanning over his sensitive ears and neck. Kaito grinned at the blooming blush he could see even though the other was facing away. He wrapped his free hand around the detective's waist, which, to his slight disappointment, only gained a flinch. The magician guessed that his detective was still aware where they were currently. _We'll see about that…_

Kaito pressed closer, the action never seemed strange to the other passengers since the train was packed with people eager to go home and enjoy their work/school-free time. Kaito adjusted so that his chin was resting on Shinichi's shoulder.

Shinichi couldn't stop the shivers running down his spine. He couldn't help it, with the magician's, ah, abnormally close proximation to him, every breath Kaito released kept on making him blush. He gasped when he felt something wet touched his ear, which he was sure is Kaito's tongue.

Kaito's grin became wider—if that was even possible—at the gasp the detective let out. He continued his ministrations and watched as Shinichi tried, in vain, to stop his gasps, and a blush that crossed his face that stopped down the detective's neck, because of the shirt he was wearing. The magician wanted to see how far it goes and was tempted to strip him right then and there, _But thieves don't like to share what they have and what is theirs._

Kaito nibbled on Shinichi's ear lobe and was delighted when the smaller boy needed to clamp his mouth to muffle his moan. He stopped, in which Shinichi whimpered a bit. He licked on to the detective's nape, not wanting to put off the moment. Shinichi gasped again and bit his lower lip; he was sure that at the moment he stopped biting at his lip, an embarrassing moan would come out.

Kaito had the urge to pout but fought it and started nipping lightly down Shinichi's exposed neck. He thanked who ever designed their summer uniforms because it exposes enough skin and that the detective's just happened to be a bit large for him.

Biting his lower lip wasn't enough now and he clamped his hands over his mouth and pressed it harder. Shinichi's breath was now coming in short pants that came out from his nose. A hand wormed its way inside his shirt, touching his bare skin. The hand slowly made its way up to his chest and brushed past his nipple. Grave measures were needed to bite back the moan, a shallow exhale coming out of his nose. He leaned his head on Kaito's arms, unconsciously granting more access to the boy's nipping and licking.

Saying that Kaito was ecstatic was an understatement as he pinched at the detective's hard nipples. Even with his hands clamped over his mouth, a soft moan still escaped from him. It was getting harder and harder for Kaito to hold back as he felt every gasp, shiver, and moans his detective was making go straight down to his throbbing member. But he knew he couldn't do it here, he was too possessive of his detective to do it in a public place.

_"K-Kai…"_

The soft pleading voice pushed him dangerously to the edge. Kaito looked down to the detective and found himself staring into hazy and lustful blue eyes and got lost to it. A wicked grin made its way again to the magician's mouth.

"Shh, you wouldn't want other passengers to hear you, right?" Kaito purred into the detective's ear.

Kaito licked Shinichi's continuing red ear and put down the arm that Shinichi was leaning on, making the detective's head fall a bit limply to his shoulders, the hands clamping over his mouth gone, exposing his pink lips and was panting heavily but quietly. He captured the detective's lips into a chaste kiss as to not attract much attention from the other passengers.

Tracing random patterns over the detective's chest and pressing him against the door, Kaito slid down his free hand down to Shinichi's pants. He rubbed over it, relishing the shudders his detective was releasing.

Shinichi gritted his teeth and unconsciously clenched his hands over which ever cloth it had managed to come into contact first, which just happened to be a part of the perverted magician's clothes. He felt Kaito's hand worm its way inside his lower garments. Because he never bothered using a belt saying that it fits him fine, it allowed the hand a fast access without any problems.

The magician grinned at how excited Shinichi was. He brushed his fingers over Shinichi's hardness, enjoying every twitch and every hitch of breath he felt the smaller boy let out with every contact his fingers made. Dimming it enough, he started rubbing his hand over Shinichi's erect member and felt the detective's legs give out and bent over the door so his forehead was resting against it while covering his mouth to muffle (and possibly stop) the moans that threaten to come out from his mouth.

Not good at all.

The detective bending over slightly like that kind of surprised Kaito because the motion hit his… which was not good at all since he was also having a problem. Shinichi just never notice how much his actions affect his magician at all. Kaito chose to ignore the want (but to him, it is currently a _need_) to do it there and ravish the detective until he can say nothing but 'Kaito'. All right, his life was screwed if his detective affects him so much.

Snapping out of his short daze, Kaito placed his knee in between the detective's legs to help him in balancing himself without focusing much on it. Pressing his body closer to Shinichi, he started pumping up and down in, at first, a slow manner but gained momentum as he felt the need. Not forgetting to put his other hand to good use, he continued to pinch and brush his fingers over Shinichi's perked nipples and enjoyed every moment of it; not really forgetting where they were as to not get carried away.

Fogs formed over the windows of the doors, a sign that Shinichi was breathing heavily underneath two layers of hands covering his mouth. His world narrowed down to Kaito and (unfortunately for the teen magician) the worry that someone might catch on to their… activities. An idea popped in from his hazy mind.

It took Kaito by surprise when a hand slipped inside the confines called pants. He twitched when fingers brushed over him. He traced where the hand was from and came face to face with Shinichi who he could have sworn was smiling smugly at him if he was not so flushed and looked so… so delectable. He picked up his pace as did the detective though a bit more shaky and slow but mostly satisfying and a bit fearsome at the same time. It proves that his detective is still aware of his surroundings, which disappointed him a bit, and that he will probably have a deadly soccer ball following him later.

A few more pumps later, Shinichi could feel himself come closer and closer.

"K-Kaito… I- I'm gonna…" He whispered quietly, limply pumping at Kaito's manhood and the other hand busy covering his mouth and being a chew toy.

A blinding whiteness came over Shinichi and Kaito felt him come. Shinichi tightened his grip a bit and continued on; ignoring the fatigue he was feeling. He heard Kaito groan and soon he felt Kaito come.

Conjuring up a handkerchief, he promptly cleaned both of them (which were impossible to do fully). Shinichi leaned against him and soon enough, he had an armful of a sleeping detective. He looked around to check if someone saw 'it' (of course he's still worried about that, no matter how much he doesn't have a shame) and looked away when no one was looking at him strangely, missing the glance of a woman wearing sunglasses and tied up brown hair. The woman smirked and disappeared to the crowd of the train. There was more or less 15 minutes more of waiting until their destination.

The train doors opened and Kaito, supporting a half asleep Shinichi, walked out with the busy men and women of the train they were confined in for the last hour. Shaking Shinichi awake so they can move faster, Kaito caught a glance of a woman watching them but ignored her in favour of waking the detective beside him.

"It's your fault anyway, you help me, I'm tired." Shinichi whined, not really caring how childish he sounded. Well, it really was the magician's fault; combining the first and then the second…

Kaito chuckled at the detective and started walking out the station. He noticed that the woman was following them. He glanced at Shinichi at the corner of his eye and caught him look a bit antsy. This proved that they were indeed the ones the woman was following. He decided to wait until they were close to the Kudo residence before turning around to address the woman.

"Oi! It's not good to follow people around, you know." Kaito yelled to the direction he knew where the woman was. She walked out from behind a post with her hands raised up, a smirk painting her red lips.

They stared at each other for a while, Kaito not noticing Shinichi standing straight beside him. It startled him when the detective broke the silence.

"Kaa-san, what're you doing here?" Shinichi said in a bit of a horrified manner.

The smirk turned into a smile and she removed the sunglasses and jumped to Shinichi and initiating a bear hug. Kaito just stared at them. Watching Shinichi get smothered by his mother and him attempting to stop it was really amusing and horrifying at the same time. He couldn't say that his mother is like that but that would be an overstatement.

"Oh, Shin-chan! I never thought that you and Kaito-kun would be together!" She squealed at her son.

Shinichi stilled.

"Oh come on, I never said I was against it." His mother said to calm her son down. Shinichi visibly relaxed. He planned to tell them, but not this soon.

Yukiko parted with her son and turned away, walking to the opposite direction.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay here?" Kaito asked. He really thought that the elder Kudo would stay in their house.

"Ah, no. I changed my mind. I might walk in one of your… ah, 'activities." She gave Kaito a wink and walked away.

Kaito gaped at her back and looked at Shinichi who looked shell shocked. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who caught on that part.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't continue to a BS... but there is just that much *hold out hand and used index finger and thumb as measurement of about an inch* you can do when it's an exam day (half days are fun without parents at home).**


End file.
